Code Lyoko Un Nouvel Ennemi
by ElBleater
Summary: Jérémie et Aelita décident un jour de réactiver le Super-calculateur. Il découvrent que XANA subsiste toujours sur Lyoko... sous la forme de Franz Hopper, le père d'Aelita...
1. Code Lyoko Episode 96

_**Code Lyoko – Un Nouvel Ennemi**_ est une fanfiction d'_**ElBleater**_.

Tous les personnages de la Fanfiction – _**excepté Emu Kyôko**_ – ne sont **PAS** le fruit de ma création, ils appartiennent tous à Moonscoop et à la série originale Code Lyoko.

* * *

**Episode 96 : Un nouvel ennemi**

_Laboratoire_

Jérémie travaillait sur son ordinateur portable avec Aelita sur un autre programme.

Aelita : Bon. Maintenant, on peut l'essayer, non ?

Jérémie : Non, Aelita… on n'a pas assez d'énergie numérique pour le lancer.

Aelita : Alors, que faisons-nous, dans ce cas ? On a travaillé des heures et des heures pour rien ?

Jérémie : Peut-être pas… j'ai peut-être une idée. Je ne connais qu'un ordinateur capable de nous fournir l'énergie nécessaire…

Aelita : Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Jérémie ?

Jérémie : Si. Ce ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le recouperai dès que les calculs seront terminés. Et puis, XANA est détruit. Il n'y a plus aucun risque désormais… Et puis on l'a déjà fait, lorsqu'on a reproduit tous les territoires de Lyoko.

_Cour du collège, le lendemain matin_

Odd : Hé, salut Einstein. T'as encore dormi devant ton ordi, toi.

Jérémie : Non, non… pas cette fois.

Ulrich : Ah. Pourtant tu fais une tête de mort-vivant.

Aelita : Non, on a juste travaillé sur… un programme cette nuit.

Yumi : Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

Jérémie et Aelita : Rien !

Odd : Mmmmouais… enfin, depuis Lyoko, y'a pas eu de grande catastrophe avec ces deux là. 

Par contre, des petites, y'en a de plus en plus… Comme la fois ou Einstein s'est amusé à m'effacer tous les Hi-Scores de « Galactic Battle III » parce qu'il avait besoin du jeu pour son programme foireux. Merci Jérémie…

_Bibliothèque du collège, midi, après le repas_

L'ordinateur portable de Jérémie se mit à sonner.

Jérémie : Tour activée… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Aelita (chuchotant) : Un problème, Jérémie ?

Jérémie : A l'usine. Vite.

Jérémie et Aelita s'éclipsèrent rapidement en direction de l'usine.

Odd : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore tous les deux ? Ah là là… pire que Yumi et Ulrich.

Yumi et Ulrich : La ferme, Odd.

Ulrich : Mais qu'est-ce que fait Jérémie son portable à la main ? C'est louche.

Odd : Ouais, j'suis d'accord.

Yumi : On file. J'appelle William ?

Ulrich : Comme tu veux.

Quelques instants après, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi et William étaient devant le monte-charge de l'usine.

_Laboratoire_

Odd : Hé, Einstein, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur l'ordi du Supercalcumachin ?

Jérémie : Ah, vous êtes là, vous ? Filez aux scanners ! Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ulrich, Yumi, William et Odd : QUOI ?

Jérémie : Filez ! Aelita est en danger.

_Salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Scanner… Transfert… Virtualisation !

Ulrich : Bon, Jérémie, et si tu nous expliquais ce qui se passe ?

William : Ah, j'ai la même dégaine que l'autre William. La classe !

Yumi : …faudra faire quelque chose pour William, Jérémie

Jérémie : Bon. Aelita est au Nord-Est de votre position. Elle a trois Bloks à ses trousses !

Ulrich : Toi et tes expériences foireuses…

Odd : On file !

-- Scène de bataille où Odd, Ulrich et surtout William détruisent les trois Bloks. Yumi, elle, se fait dévirtualiser. --

Aelita : Je vais désactiver la tour.

Aelita entra dans la tour.

Aelita : Jérémie ? Il y a un problème. Le Code Lyoko ne fonctionne pas !

Jérémie : Quoi ? Cette tour est pourtant activée par XANA, non ?

Aelita : Je n'y comprends rien…

Jérémie : Attends ! J'ai peut-être compris… William ! Entre dans la tour.

William : Moi ? Mais… euh… qu'est-ce que je vais y faire ?

Jérémie : VAS-Y !!

Aelita : Le plus étrange, c'est qu'aucune répercussion n'a eu lieu sur Terre. C'est bizarre.

William : Bon, j'y suis. Je fais quoi ?

Jérémie : Entre le code XANA.

Aelita : QUOI ? Mais t'es dingue, Jérémie ? Il va détruire le territoire de la forêt !

Jérémie : Non… non, je ne crois pas.

William : Bon, d'accord…

L'interface afficha : XANA – Code ? XANA

La tour se désactiva.

Aelita : Alors là j'y comprends rien…

Jérémie : Je vous dévirtualise.

_Laboratoire_

Jérémie : Alors voilà. Pour faire fonctionner notre programme de calcul de coefficients de matrices inertielles en fonction du résultat de la défragmentation des données quantiques…

Odd : OK, Einstein. Abrège !

Jérémie : Bon… on n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Alors on a rallumé le Supercalculateur, dans l'idée de l'éteindre dès que les calculs seraient terminés. Mais… apparemment, quelqu'un active les tours à son profit. Et je sais qui c'est. Nous avons un nouvel ennemi, les amis…

Odd : Cool ! Fini les jours de collège où on s'ennuie toute la journée devant un contrôle de maths raté !

Ulrich : …ou avec Sissi aux baskets.

Odd : Et c'est qui, ce sauveur ?

Jérémie : …Franz …Franz Hopper.


	2. Code Lyoko Episode 97

**Episode 97 : Révélations – partie 1 –**

Jérémie : Aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie scolaire de l'année.

Odd : Ouais… on va encore dormir toute la journée. Tu parles d'un scoop…

Milly et Tamia arrivèrent en courant.

Milly : Hé, vous deux ! Vous savez pas ce qu'il lui arrive, à William ?

Odd : Dès qu'on parle de scoop... Oh là… qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Tamia : Il est tout bizarre ! Il parle avec une voix comme un robot et ses yeux, ils… clignotent !

Odd : Ouh là ! Nos deux journalistes de choc font du surmenage !

Milly : On est sérieuses !

Jérémie : Excusez-nous, notre car va partir. A plus, la presse !

Odd : XANA ? Tu penses que XANA a pris le contrôle de William ?

Jérémie : XANA est détruit !

Ulrich arriva.

Ulrich : Un problème ?

Jérémie : Il semblerait que William soit Xanatifié.

Ulrich : Oh c'est pas vrai… déjà l'autre soir tu nous sort que le père d'Aelita est vivant et qu'il remplace notre cher XANA, et en plus tu nous dis que ce dernier n'a pas été détruit ! Faut que t'arrête l'ordi, Jérémie, ça te monte à la tête.

Jérémie : C'est du sérieux, cette fois !

William fit irruption et s'assit juste devant Odd et Ulrich.

Odd : Tiens ? Les 3èmes participent aussi à la sortie ?

Yumi, qui venait d'arriver : Hé oui, Odd ! Déçu ?

Odd : Non, non…

William : Salut, les gars.

Aelita fut la dernière à s'asseoir. Jérémie lui raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Aelita : Bizarre, il ne semble pas possédé par XANA…

Jim les interrompit tous.

Jim : Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, c'est la grande sortie scolaire de l'année. J'attends de vous ordre, discipline et… euh… discipline. On est 60, on va faire dix groupes de six. Moi, je m'occupe de Belpois, Della Robia, Stern, Stones, Ishiyama et Dunbar.

Ulrich : Génial… on va se coltiner G-I-Jim.

Odd : Ouais, on va bien s'marrer !

Le car s'arrêta.

Jim : Allez hop ! Vous six, suivez-moi.

Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, le groupe s'arrêta.

Soudainement, William leva son doigt vers Jim. Un éclair rose-violet en sortit qui assomma Jim.

Ulrich et Odd : XANA !

Ces deux derniers se jetèrent sur William, qui se retrouva rapidement au sol.

Ulrich : c'est bizarre, d'habitude ils sont plus résistants.

Jérémie : C'est normal. Si c'est XANA, il est affaibli. Donc il n'opposera pas beaucoup de résistance.

La voix de William se fit enfin entendre.

William (XANA) : Je ne viens pas pour vous tuer. Pas cette fois…

Jérémie : Donc tu es bien XANA… Que veux-tu et que fais-tu dans William ?

William : La seule partie de moi-même qui n'a pas été détruite par ton fichu programme était restée en William. Ce dernier étant libéré de mon emprise, ce fragment de ma… personne… 

était déconnecté du réseau et n'a donc pas été affecté par ton logiciel multi-agents. Je n'ai eu qu'à le réactiver lorsque William est retourné sur Lyoko.

Aelita : On aurait dû y penser…

Jérémie : Là n'est pas la question. Que veux-tu, XANA ?

Jérémie accentua particulièrement ce dernier mot.

William : Je viens vous demander votre aide.


	3. Code Lyoko Episode 98

**Episode 98 : Révélations – partie 2 –**

**  
**  
Odd : Ouh là ! Notre meilleur ennemi qui vient nous demander de l'aide ! Ca sent la grosse déprime ça !!

Ulrich : Odd, ferme-la un peu.

Jérémie : Pourquoi te ferions-nous confiance, Xana ? Tu as quand même essayé de nous tuer.

Odd : Ca, c'est pas faux. Et en plus t'as même essayé d'envoyer Aelita à la flotte numérique, sans oublier ce cher William…

William : Je sais tout ça. Je vais tout vous expliquer… Lorsque j'ai appris que ton programme multi-agents était au point, Jérémie, j'ai décidé de créer une copie de Franz Hopper. Un leurre. C'est de ce leurre que vous avez tiré l'énergie pour m'éjecter du réseau et de Lyoko. Pour créer ce leurre, j'ai eu besoin de contrôler Hopper, puis de l'isoler dans un Supercalculateur non connecté au réseau… du moins lorsque tu as lancé ton anti-moi. Il restait donc une partie de moi en William, désactivée, et une partie de moi en Hopper, qui était restée activée, et qui a pris son indépendance. C'est donc devenu un ennemi pour moi autant que pour vous. En revanche, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à rejoindre le réseau.

Odd : Ouh là, j'comprends plus rien, là ! Ulrich, t'as compris quelque chose ?

Ulrich : A peu près. En clair, le père d'Aelita, le gentil Franz Hopper, s'est transformé en Xana-Terminator BIS, et le méchant Xana est revenu de notre côté. Un scénario à la Star-Wars, quoi.

Odd : Ah, je comprends mieux, maintenant.

William : Alors, que décidez-vous ?

Aelita : …on va combattre mon père comme on t'a combattu, Xana ! Mais ça… tu nous le paieras, sois-en sûr ! C'est à cause de toi que tout cela est arrivé !!

Jérémie crut apercevoir un semblant de sourire sur le visage de William.

Jérémie : Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais avant, tu vas sortir COMPLETEMENT de William !

William : Aucun problème. Ramène-moi sur Lyoko et je ferai tout ça.

Aelita : Xana sur Lyoko, de nouveau, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

William : Tu as une autre idée… Aelita ?

William insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot.

Aelita : …on file à l'usine.

Yumi : Et Jim ? On va pas le laisser comme ça ?

Odd : Oh, t'inquiète pas. On aura qu'à dire qu'on s'est perdus.

Yumi : Odd, si on finit collés à cause de toi, je te…

Odd : Bah, pour moi, c'est la routine, alors bon…

Yumi : Ben pas pour moi !

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Tu es prêt, William ?

William : Vas-y.

Ulrich : On plonge aussi, avec Yumi. Au cas où…

Yumi : Oui. On est prêt, Jérémie !

Jérémie : Bien. Scanner, Ulrich… Transfert Ulrich… Virtualisation ! Scanner, Yumi… Transfert Yumi… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire de la montagne_

Ulrich : C'est OK, Einstein, on y est. Et William ?

Jérémie : Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Scanner, William… Transfert, William… Virtualisation !

Yumi : C'est bon, « beau-gosse » est là.

Jérémie : Je lance le programme de séparation que Xana m'a donné. William, file dans une tour de passage.

William : Très bien. On y va.

Yumi, Odd et William allèrent directement dans la tour de passage du territoire.

Jérémie : Prêt, Xana ? On y va. Séparation William !

Le corps de William se dédoubla sur le moment. Il y avait en lévitation dans la tour le William original et le William Xana. Le William Xana disparut peu après.

William : Ouch… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ulrich : On t'expliquera. Jérémie ! Où est Xana ?

Jérémie : Planqué dans l'interface de la tour.

Yumi : Oh. Il est trouillard en plus. Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Jérémie : Pas de temps à perdre ! Hopper vient l'activer une tour au Nord-Est de votre position ! Dépêchez-vous, je vous envoie Aelita !

Yumi : Pas la peine, on l'a vu la dernière fois, Aelita ne peut rien faire dans ces tours.

Jérémie : Si, elle peut aussi taper le code Xana ! Souvenez-vous, quand elle avait détruit les quatre territoires de Lyoko…

Ulrich : OK, Einstein, envoie-là.

Jérémie : Scanner, Aelita. Transfert, Aelita. Virtualisation !

William : C'est bon, Jérémie, elle est là.

Jérémie : Comité d'accueil en approche ! Hé, mais… c'est quoi ce truc ?

Ulrich : Hé, Jérémie, on a un problème. Hopper vient de nous envoyer des crabes, mais il n'y a pas de sigle Xana dessus. Ils sont indestructibles.


	4. Code Lyoko Episode 99

**Episode 99 - Un air de déjà vu**

Jérémie : Non... il doit y avoir un moyen de détruire ces monstres ! Tout comme ceux de Xana, ils ont un point faible, seulement il faut le trouver !

Ulrich : Bravo, Einstein... Et il est OU, le point faible ?

Jérémie : Ben justement. Faut le trouver.

Yumi : Génial...

William : Ben... quand faut y aller... BANZAIIIIII !

William fonça sur un des deux crabes et lui coupa l'extrémité de ses quatre pattes. Puis, dans un élan de bon sens, il le poussa dans la mer numérique.

William : Ah, tu fais moins le malin, hein ?

Les deux autres crabes lui tirèrent dessus.

William : OK, je me tire !

Aelita : Champ de force !

Un crabe fut instantanément entouré d'un champ de force rose, mais ne disparut pas.

Ulrich : J'ai une idée. Youhou, les bêbêtes !!

Les crabes tirèrent sur Ulrich. Ce dernier renvoya les tirs avec son sabre.

Yumi : La mer numérique ! Il faut les pousser dans la mer numérique !!

William : C'est ce que j'ai fait avec le premier crabe !! Il faut faire pareil avec les autres !

Aelita : Attends, William !

Mais William était déjà loin. Tête de mule mais efficace, un autre crabe avait déjà plongé dans la mer numérique.

William : Et maintenant, le dernier...

William lança son épée en direction du crabe qui bascula dans le vide.

Aelita : C'est bon, Jérémie. Les crabes sont détruits.

William s'approcha du bord pour voir si les crabes avaient bien disparu. C'est précisément ce moment que choisit Hopper pour envoyer un Frelion. Le frelion tira et William se mit à chuter dans le vide.

Ulrich : William !

Yumi : Oh non !

Yumi envoya un éventail sur le frelion qui fut coupé en deux.

Aelita : Vite, Jérémie ! Il faut dévirtualiser William !

Jérémie : Je ne peux pas ! Hopper, par sa tour activée, à bloqué l'interface des scanners !

Yumi lança ses éventails, Ulrich ses sabres et Aelita des champs de force en direction de William. Mais c'était trop tard.

William plongea dans la mer numérique.

Jérémie : Oh non ! William ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

L'écran de Jérémie affichait le résumé de l'état de William. Il affichait aussi la mention "Dévirtualisation impossible".

Aelita : Jérémie ! Le chemin vers la tour est libre. Je la désactive.

Jérémie : OK.

Aelita entra dans la tour. L'interface afficha : AELITA. Code ? XANA

Jérémie : C'est bon, Aelita. Je vous ramène au bercail.

_Usine, laboratoire_

Yumi, Ulrich et Aelita sortirent des scanners.

Yumi : William... il a été virtualisé à jamais ?

Jérémie : Je ne pense pas. Le programme qui contrôle Hopper est une partie de Xana. Donc... je pense qu'il fera de William la même chose que Xana.

Odd : Oh, génial, on va se retaper le beau gosse à chaque mission ! Merci Hopper !

Ulrich : Tu es sûr de ce que t'avances, Jérémie ?

Jérémie : Pas tout à fait. Quand Xana avait possédé William, je parvenais quand même à détecter sa signature numérique dans le Supercalculateur. Là, je ne détecte rien... Si ce n'était pas une partie de Xana qui possède Hopper, je dirais que William... a totalement disparu.


	5. Code Lyoko Episode 100

**Episode 100 : Emu Kyôko - partie 1**

_Usine, laboratoire_

Yumi : Di… disparu ? Jérémie… tu en es sûr ?

Jérémie : Non. Comme je le disais, si Hopper est contrôlé par une partie de Xana, il fera sûrement lui aussi de William son esclave.

Yumi : D'un certain point, ça me rassure. Au moins, on a encore une chance de le ramener.

Jérémie : Oui, et cette fois assez rapidement ! Il nous suffit de le dévirtualiser pour le ramener. Mon programme doit encore être fonctionnel. Avec un peu de chance, on n'aura même pas à ramener l'autre William. Le clone.

Odd : Oh, dommage ! Le clone, il était marrant, lui !

Ulrich : Bah, c'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

L'ordinateur de Jérémie se mit à sonner.

Aelita : Quand on parle du loup… devinez qui vient d'arriver dans le territoire du désert ?

Yumi : William ?

Jérémie : Gagné. Filez tous aux scanners.

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Vous êtes OK ? Très bien. Scanner… Transfert… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire du désert_  
Ulrich : C'est bon, Jérémie. On est là tous les quatre. Mais pas de William en vue.

Yumi : Le voilà.

Odd : Waouh ! Il aura pas mis longtemps à se remettre du grand plongeon, lui !

Aelita : Jérémie, ton programme est actif ?

Jérémie : Nickel, Aelita. Vous n'avez plus qu'à le dévirtualiser.

Odd : « Plus qu'à » ? Franchement, Einstein, on devrait t'y envoyer, une fois. On rirait bien !

William était à présent très près des Lyokoguerriers.

Ulrich : Bon ben quand faut y aller…

William se jeta sur Ulrich. Les deux sabres d'Ulrich bloquèrent d'abord l'énorme épée de William, mais celui-ci asséna à Ulrich un violent mais très bien placé coup de pied qui le fit tituber. Cela suffit à William pour dévirtualiser Ulrich.

Ce fut au tour d'Odd de combattre William.

Odd : Flèches Laser !

William se protégea avec son épée et renvoya les flèches laser d'Odd à leur expéditeur.  
Jérémie : Odd et Ulrich sont ici ! Vous devez dévirtualiser William, les filles !

Aelita : Bien compris, Jérémie.

Yumi envoya ses éventails sur William.

William : Supersmoke !

Ce dernier se glissa sous la forme d'un nuage de fumée derrière Yumi et la coupa en deux avec son épée. Il ne restait plus qu'Aelita sur Lyoko.

Aelita : Champ de force !

William évita l'attaque. Puis il se mit à charger son épée et envoya une onde de choc vers Aelita, qui se fit immédiatement dévirtualiser.

Jérémie : Nooooon !

Odd : Et il va faire quoi, maintenant ?  
Aelita : Il va activer toutes les tours du territoire, une par une.

Ulrich : Ah.

Yumi : Les répercussions sur Terre seraient terribles, non ?

Jérémie : Assez, oui. Hé mais… c'est quoi, ça ??

L'écran radar indiquait une autre présence sur le territoire de la montagne. Mais ce n'était pas un monstre. C'était un être humain qui venait juste de tomber du ciel, apparemment.

Odd : Il a dû se faire mal en tombant !

Jérémie : J'ai son identificateur virtuel. Je vais faire un check-up des données obsolètes du supercalculateur.

Ulrich : Cool. Et en français, ça donne ?

Jérémie : Ben, je vais chercher son identité.

Jérémie pianota sur son clavier pendant quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

« Emu Kyôko, 14 ans, dernière virtualisation en… »  
La voix de Jérémie se mit à trembler.  
« Dernière virtualisation en… 1981 !! »

Cette annonce provoqua la surprise générale de toutes les personnes présentes dans le laboratoire.

Odd : 1981 ? Whaou, elle doit être vachement vieille, dis donc !

Jérémie : Non, elle n'a pas vieilli sur Lyoko. Comme Aelita. Mais la différence, c'est que je ne peux pas la matérialiser. Les données du supercalculateur la concernant sont obsolètes, il faut que je réécrive tout. Ce ne sera pas compliqué mais assez long… Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ? On dirait qu'elle est en train de se battre contre William ! »

En effet, Emu était en train de se battre contre William. Les sons que renvoyaient les hauts-parleurs étaient assez explicites : « Yaaaa ! », « Pour Xana ! », « Prends-ça ! », « Supersmoke ! » puis enfin « Aaaaargh ! »

Seulement, le « Aaaaargh ! », c'était William qui l'avait dit. Emu l'avait dévirtualisé.

Jérémie : Vite, descendez voir si William est OK. Moi je vérifie deux-trois trucs sur cette fille.

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Un scanner s'ouvrit sur William.

William : « Hé, dites donc, je viens de me faire dégommer par une fille, elle est super rapide, super forte, super agile… »

Ulrich : Et toi… t'es super amoureux.

William : Ben… on peut apprécier quelqu'un sans être amoureux, hein !

Ulrich : Oui… mais toi, t'es super amoureux.

Odd : Ulrich, tu m'as déjà fait le coup avec Sam !

Ulrich : Mais j'avais raison, non ?

Odd : C'est pas une raison !

Tous se mirent à rire.

_Usine, laboratoire_

Jérémie : William, ça fait deux fois !

William : Oui, sauf que cette fois j'étais pas vraiment responsable !

Odd : Ouais, et surtout, si William s'était pas fait Xana-Hoppertifié, on aurait jamais eu connaissance de l'existence de cette fille.

Jérémie : Justement. J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Ulrich : Ah. Et t'as trouvé quoi ?

Jérémie : Derrière le ciel de Lyoko, il y a un autre territoire. C'est de là qu'est venue Emu.

Yumi : Un sixième territoire ?

Jérémie : Oui.

William : Dis, t'as pu parler avec elle ?

Odd : Oh là là, y'a que ça qui l'intéresse, lui !

Jérémie : Non, elle ne répond pas quand je parle dans le micro.

Aelita : Il faudrait qu'on se rende sur Lyoko pour la voir.

Jérémie : Bonne idée. Vous plongez.

William : Je veux y aller !

Odd : V'là que ça recommence…

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Vous êtes prêts ? Scanner… Transfert… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire de la montagne_

Aelita : On la voit, Jérémie.

Jérémie : Très bien !

Ulrich : C'est une fille, elle est assez petite et rousse.

Odd : Le contraire de Yumi, quoi. T'es franchement bizarre, William !

Ulrich : Oh, faites-le taire…

Odd : Ben, vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins maintenant t'as quartier libre pour draguer Yumi.

Yumi : Odd… LA FERME !

Emu s'approchait des Lyokoguerriers. William se jeta sur elle.

William : Salut, moi c'est William. Enchanté !

Emu : William ? Contente de faire ta connaissance.

William sourit bêtement.

Odd : L'amour rend bête…

Emu : Oh, William, il est super classe ton coupe-chou ! Tu peux me le prêter, dis, dis ? (sourire angélique et yeux qui clignent)

William : (air bravache) Oui, bien sûr, tiens !

William donna son épée à Emu. Cette dernière le fit siffler dans les airs, tournoyer dans tous les sens et l'observa dans toutes ses coutures, avant de l'abattre avec calme sur William, le découpant en deux parties parfaitement égales.

Emu : J'ai HORREUR des mecs qui me font de l'œil…

Odd : T'as de la chance, Ulrich, Yumi n'a jamais réagi comme ça avec toi…

Emu : Je garde le sabre. Conversion !

Lorsqu'Emu prononça ce dernier mot, le sabre de William devint rose et doré.

Emu : Il est bien plus beau comme ça, non ?

Aelita : Quelque chose me dit qu'avec elle on a fait une sacrée trouvaille…

Emu : Mais, j'y pense, qui êtes-vous ?

Ulrich : Des Lyokoguerriers. Du collège Kadic.

Emu : C'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas de vous !

Jérémie : C'est normal. Trente ans se sont écoulés depuis que Xana t'a capturée.


	6. Code Lyoko Episode 101

**Episode 101 : Emu Kyôko – partie 2**

Emu : Trente… trente ans ? Mais…

Jérémie : Oui. Apparemment, tu as été la prisonnière d'une entité appelée Xana. Mais pourquoi il t'a libérée… c'est la question du moment.

Emu : Je ne me souviens que d'un monstre bizarre… une sorte de méduse.

Yumi : La méduse…

Emu : Elle m'a amenée au-delà du ciel. Derrière ce ciel, il y a quelque chose.

Aelita : Un autre territoire !

Emu : J'aurais plutôt dit une prison, mais bon…

Jérémie : Odd, je t'envoie l'overboard. Tu vas jeter un œil ?

Odd : OK, Einstein !

L'overboard d'Odd se virtualisa juste devant lui.

Odd : Yahou ! C'est partiiiiiiiii !

Odd se dirigea vers le ciel du Territoire.

A quelques mètres du ciel, Jérémie cria quelque chose :

Jérémie : Attends, Odd ! Il y a un mot de passe !

Odd n'écouta pas et s'écrasa sur le ciel de Lyoko. Puis il fit une très longue chute.

Jérémie : Je t'envoie l'overbike d'Ulrich !

Odd se réceptionna sur l'overbike.

Ulrich : Tu me l'abîmes pas, hein !

Odd : Pas de problème ! Compte sur moi !

Jérémie : Attends, je cracke le mot de passe.

Jérémie pianota quelques instants sur le clavier.

Jérémie : C'est bon ! Tu peux y aller !

Odd : J'espère que je vais pas me planter comme la dernière fois…

Odd se dirigea à nouveau vers le ciel de Lyoko. Sauf que cette fois, il passa à travers.

Jérémie : Odd ? Odd ? Réponds ! Odd !

Odd ne répondait pas.

Ulrich : Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un œil, Jérémie ?

A cet instant, Odd se décida enfin à parler. Enfin, plutôt à hurler.

Odd : GENIAL, EINSTEIN !

Jérémie : Odd ! Imbécile ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Odd : C'est marrant, ici ! Y'a une grosse bouboule en plein milieu du territoire, avec quatre trous et une sorte de tunnel qui va tout en bas du territoire !

Jérémie : La « bouboule », comme tu le dis, c'est Lyoko. Et le tunnel, il mène au Sas de Lyoko. Derrière, c'est la mer numérique.

Odd : Ah OK, je vais pas y aller, alors !

Aelita : Et à part ça, c'est comment, là haut ?

Odd : Rond ! C'est gris avec plein de nuages. C'est vide, quoi !

Jérémie : OK. Je vais essayer d'avoir un visuel…

De nouveau, Jérémie tapa sur quelques touches de son clavier.

Jérémie : Holosky System connecté !

Odd : Alors, Einstein ?

Jérémie : En effet. Je vous ramène.

Odd revint au territoire du désert.

Yumi : Et Emu ?

Ulrich : C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

William : On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule !

Odd : Ayé, William est de retour…

Jérémie : Elle n'a qu'à aller dans une tour.

Aelita : Bonne idée !

Emu : Très bien ! A plus tard, tout le monde ! Bye bye, William !

William : Euh… bye bye !

Odd : Hé, Ulrich, tu dois la bénir, cette Emu, non ?

Yumi et Ulrich assénèrent un assez violent coup de poing sur la tête d'Odd.

Odd : Hé, mais ça va pas ?

Yumi : Ulrich, tu me prêtes ton sabre ?

Ulrich : Bien sûr.

Yumi : Reste ici, Odd !

Yumi coupa Odd en deux avec le sabre d'Ulrich.

Ulrich : Ca fait du bien… Merci Yumi !

Jérémie : Bon ! Je vous ramène.

_Usine, laboratoire_

Aelita : Bon alors Jérémie, on fait quoi pour Emu ?

Jérémie : Je vais travailler sur un programme pour la rematérialiser.

William : Génial !

Odd : Bon, moi je rentre, c'est Couscous-boulettes, ce soir !

**Le lendemain matin**  
_  
Usine, laboratoire_

Ulrich : Alors ? Quoi de neuf, Einstein ?

Jérémie : J'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de rematérialiser Emu. J'ai modifié quelques parties du programme Code Terre que j'avais utilisé pour Aelita.

Odd : OK ! Alors on fait quoi ?

Aelita : C'est très simple. On mène Emu à la tour de passage, on élimine tous les monstres qu'il y a, on lance le Code Terre et c'est bon.

Jérémie jeta un bref coup d'œil à son écran.

Jérémie : La rematérialisation attendra. Le super-scan vient de détecter un Réplika ! Attendez… y'en a plein ! Et Hopper en mobilise toute l'énergie !

William : Ca veut dire que…

Aelita : Oui.

Ulrich : Alors on va devoir combattre…

Odd : Un…

Yumi : Kolosse.


	7. Code Lyoko Episode 102

**Episode 102 : Un ennemi Kolossal**

Odd : Un Kolosse ? Cool. On y va, Einstein ?

Ulrich : Bravo, Odd. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Jérémie : Tous aux scanners. Vite ! Le Kolosse est en train de débarquer !

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Tout e monde est OK ?

Yumi : C'est bon ! Les garçons sont dans les scanners, je plonge ensuite avec Aelita.

Jérémie : OK ! Scanner, Transfert… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire du désert_

Odd : Emu est ici ! Et…

Ulrich : Le Kolosse aussi.

Yumi : Jérémie, je peux te poser une question ?

Jérémie : Bien sûr, quel est le problème ?

Aelita : Ben… il n'a pas de cible. Comme les crabes. Et pour pousser ce pachyderme dans la mer numérique, ça va pas être facile.

Emu : Hé, tout le monde ! Hé, William !

William : Emu !

Emu : C'est de ce gros truc difforme qu'on doit s'occuper ? C'est parti !

Emu fit sortir un arc de ses mains.

Ulrich : Hé, mais t'as combien d'armes toi ?

Emu : Moi ? Une au départ, puis je peux convertir les armes de mes victimes.

William : Ca veut dire que je suis une victime ?

Ulrich éclata de rire.

Jérémie : Bon, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais le Kolosse vous arrive droit dessus.

Odd : Sans blague, on l'avait même pas remarqué, celui-là.

Emu : Bon ben j'y vais alors !

Jérémie : Aïe, on a un gros problème : l'interface de contrôle vient de figer, je n'ai plus de visuel ni de radar. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Odd : Bah là, on court !

Jérémie : Et le Kolosse ?

Odd : Il court aussi. Derrière nous.

En bruit de fond s'éleva alors la voix de William, apparemment terrifié.

Jérémie : Oh là là ! C'était William ça non ? Il s'est fait attraper par le Kolosse ?

Odd : Nan, c'est Emu ! William, lui, il court toujours.

Jérémie : Quoi, elle a été attaquée par le Kolosse ?!

Odd : Mais non Einstein, elle court derrière William ! C'est pour ça qu'il hurle.

Jérémie : …

Odd : Ah nan, elle a fait demi-tour, elle court vers le Kolosse maintenant.

Jérémie : Oh ! Et il fait quoi, maintenant ? Il l'attaque ?

Odd : William ? Nan, il court encore dans l'autre sens.

Jérémie : Non, pas William, le Kolosse ?

Odd : Il court aussi.

Jérémie : Vous êtes loin de lui alors, il faut qu'il coure pour rejoindre Emu ?

Odd : Mais non, il court pour fuir Emu.

Jérémie : Pour… fuir Emu ? Décidément, des recherches s'imposent. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

Odd : Bin, on court. Ulrich et Yumi derrière Emu pour l'aider, moi vers un rocher d'où je pourrai mieux voir le spectacle, et Aelita derrière William pour le ramener : au rythme où il trace, il sera à mi-chemin du territoire du désert dans deux minutes.

Un énorme rugissement résonna alors dans les haut-parleurs.

Jérémie : Odd ? ODD ?!

Odd : Ici Odd Della Robia : votre envoyé spécial en direct de Lyoko, où nous venons de découvrir que les grosses bébêtes débiles ont peur des rouquines… tellement peur que notre gigantesque ami vient de sauter dans la mer numérique.

Jérémie : … La vache…

Ulrich : Hé, là je capte plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Aelita : Jérémie ! Le Kolosse est parti !

Jérémie : Mais bien sûr ! Emu est rousse ! Et le roux est la couleur du danger sur Lyoko ! Le Kolosse n'étant pas un monstre aussi abouti que les autres, il prend peur à la vue de cette couleur ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Yumi : Allez, Emu. File dans la tour !

Emu se dirigea vers la tour tandis que quatre Méga-tanks approchaient.

Jérémie : Méga-tanks en approche !

Ulrich : On a vu !

Odd : Flèches laser !

La flèche laser d'Odd atteignit un Méga-tank en pleine cible, mais un autre Méga-tank tira et dévirtualisa Odd.

Aelita : Champ de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase. Le même Méga-tank le dévirtualisa.

Yumi : Yaaaa !

Yumi lança deux éventails, l'un deux détruisit un Méga-tank. Il en restait deux, et il restait Ulrich, Yumi et William pour s'en occuper.

Un Méga-Tank tira sur William, qui bloqua le tir avec son épée.

William : Argh... Ulrich ! Détruis-le ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps !

Ulrich : Impact !

Ulrich se dirigea vers le Méga-Tank et le transperça avec un de ses deux sabres.

William chargea son épée et envoya une onde de choc vers le dernier Méga-tank, qui le détruisit.

Yumi : Le ménage est fait, Jérémie. Lance le Code Terre !

Jérémie : Emu est dans la tour. Emu, tu es prête ?

Emu : Plus que jamais !

Jérémie : OK ! Code… Terre !

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Emu : Bon alors, Jérémie, il vient, ce Code Terre ?

Jérémie : Je ne comprends pas… mon programme a buggé ! Ca ne fonctionne pas !

William : Quoi ? Ca ne fonctionne pas ?

Jérémie : Non ! Le programme a été calibré pour Aelita, pas pour Emu ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé… Bon, je vous ramène.

_Usine, laboratoire_

Odd : Bon alors, on fait quoi pour Emu ?

Jérémie : Ben je vais continuer à travailler sur mon programme de matérialisation.

Aelita : Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que Hopper continue à mobiliser l'énergie des Réplikas. A mon avis, il est en train de fignoler le Kolosse. Si ça continue, Emu ne pourra plus s'en débarrasser comme elle l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

Ulrich : Les choses s'annoncent mal, quoi.

Yumi : C'est un peu ça.

William : Bon, et si on allait manger ?

Odd : Ouais ! Ce midi c'est jambon saucisses !

_Pendant ce temps-là, sur Lyoko, dans la tour de passage…_

Emu était assise au centre de la tour. Elle pensait à la manière dont Xana l'avait capturée, à ce qui avait pu se passer en trente ans…

« Trente ans. Trente ans… Et je n'en ai même pas eu conscience. Trente ans à dormir, emprisonnée par XANA. Max, Juliette, Valentin, Yvan… tous détruits quand XANA nous a poussés dans la mer numérique. Et moi, après les avoir vus tomber, capturée par cette méduse bizarre. Qu'est-ce que XANA a bien pu vouloir me faire pour me garder prisonnière, si longtemps ? Et qui sont ces gens bizarres, de Kadic ? Une nouvelle génération de Lyoko-Guerriers ? Ils sont tout aussi téméraires que nous l'étions, fous et inconscients du danger. J'ai perdu mes amis les plus proches, ma famille doit me croire morte, plus personne ici ne doit se souvenir de moi. Je n'ai plus de vie. Et tout ça, pour quoi… Pour rien.

Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir rentrer. Je n'ai plus rien qui m'attende, désormais. Au moins, ici, j'ai de la compagnie, ils viendront me voir de temps en temps… Et ce William a l'air très intéressant à dévirtualiser. J'aime bien son sabre… même si je préfère mon arc.

Le monde réel… Tout a dû tellement changer, en trente longues années. Je suis quand même un peu curieuse…

Allez. Jérémie, je compte sur toi, ramène-moi à la maison. »


	8. Code Lyoko Episode 103

**Episode 103 : Translation**

_Collège Kadic, cour_

Odd : Hé, je me surpassé au contrôle de maths aujourd'hui !

Yumi : Vraiment ? T'as réussi ?

Ulrich : Ouh là oui… Il aura au moins trois fois plus que d'habitude.

William : Hé, c'est génial !

Aelita : Bé non, pas tellement…

Ulrich : D'habitude il a 1, là il aura 3. Quel progrès, Odd !

Odd : Oh tu peux parler, toi !

Jérémie : Bon, désolé de vous déranger, tout le monde, mais… Tour activée !

Odd : Oh là là… toujours là pour pourrir l'ambiance, lui !

Tous allèrent en courant à l'usine.

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : La tour activée se trouve au Territoire Banquise. Prêts ?

Yumi : Nickel, Jérémie. Tu peux y aller.

Jérémie : Scanner… Transfert… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire de la banquise_

Jérémie : Attendez ! Hopper mobilise l'énergie de tous ses Réplikas. Kolosse en approche !

Ulrich : Pas en vue, en tout cas. Devant, y'a rien.

Odd : Ah si, v'la Emu, elle vient de passer dans une tour de passage… elle court vers…

Aelita : William ! Reste ici ! William ! Oh j'vous jure…

Emu : Coucou tout le monde ! Alors comme ça on vient me rendre visite ?  


Yumi : Pas vraiment… tour activée.

Jérémie : Oh non ! Pas ça !

Emu : Ca a pas l'air d'aller fort, là haut…

Odd : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Einstein ? Deux Kolosses ?

Jérémie : Non ! Pire !

Aelita : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, enfin, Jérémie ?

Jérémie : Pour l'instant, rien, si vous faites vite !

Ulrich : OK, on fonce.

William se rapprocha peu à peu du groupe.

Emu : Williaaaaaaaaaam !

Emu se jeta sur William et le coupa en deux avec son épée, d'un geste calme, précis mais efficace.

Yumi : Emu, non !

Ulrich se mit à rire discrètement.

Jérémie : Bon, fini de rire ! Le tour est au nord/nord-est de votre position.

Odd : On y va !

Après quelques minutes de course…

Jérémie : Six Kankrelats en approche !

Ulrich : On s'en occupe, avec Odd. Filez, vous trois !

Odd : C'est parti ! Coucou les bestioles affreuses, on vous avait manqués, hein ? Allez c'est pas grave ! Flèches laser !

Ulrich : Ca sert à rien ! Sans cible, on peut pas les détruire.

Odd : Alors, on fait quoi ?  


Ulrich : Ca.

Ulrich positionna la lame de son épée à quelques centimètres du Kankrelat et le frappa violemment avec. Le Kankrelat vola directement dans la Mer Numérique.

Odd : Un Golf ! Avec des Kankrelats ? Bonne idée ! Moi je fais un foot ! Oh là !

Les cinq Kankrelats restant tiraient à présent sur Odd.

Odd : Pénalty !

Odd donna un très violent coup de pied à un Kankrelat, qui finit lui aussi à la Mer Numérique.

Ulrich : Je vais faire un deux-en-un !

Ulrich utilisa ses deux sabres pour envoyer deux Kankrelats à la Mer Numérique avant de se faire dévirtualiser par les deux Kankrelats qui restaient.

Odd : Hé ! Carton rouge !

Odd envoya un Kankrelat à la Mer Numérique. Le dernier Kankrelat se fixa sur sa jambe et se mit à tirer, ce qui dévirtualisa Odd.

Jérémie : Yumi, Aelita, Emu, attention, un Kankrelat est à vos trousses !

Aelita : On fait de notre mieux, Jérémie !

Les trois filles continuèrent de courir pendant quelques secondes, puis Jérémie annonça :

Jérémie : Trop tard !

Yumi : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jérémie : Hopper a réussi. Il a translaté…

Emu : Translaté ?

Yumi : Bah on savait qu'il pouvait translater, il l'a déjà fait avec William.

Jérémie : Oui, mais là…

Aelita : Qu'est-ce qu'il a translaté ?

Jérémie : Un Kolosse ! Et il a dévirtualisé le Kankrelat. Il devait demander trop d'énergie…

Yumi ouvrit de grands yeux.

Yumi : QUOI ?

Jérémie : Dépêchez-vous ! Le Kolosse s'est déjà fait remarquer !

Aelita : Sans blague…

Emu : La tour est en vue !

_**Pendant ce temps, à l'Usine…**_

Le Kolosse s'approchait à très grand pas de l'Usine. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de bras, il lui abattit son poing dessus.

Jérémie : Faites vite ! Le Kolosse s'en prend à l'usine ! Tout tombe en ruines, ici !

Odd et William se trouvaient à l'extérieur de l'Usine, tentant de retenir le Kolosse du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Kolosse abattit son bras à quelques centimètres d'Odd, ce qui le fit fuir assez rapidement. Quant à William, il était monté SUR le Kolosse, voulant atteindre la cible. Seulement, il avait oublié deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il y avait DEUX cibles. La seconde, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'armes.

_Lyoko, territoire de la banquise_

Aelita : C'est bon, Jérémie, je suis dans la tour !

L'interface de la tour activée afficha : Aelita… Code ? XANA

Le Kolosse se détranslata.

Jérémie : Bon… on fait un retour dans le passé ?

William était en train de tomber du haut du Kolosse. Enfin, de là où était le Kolosse.

William : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Aelita : C'était quoi, ça ?

Jérémie : OK… Retour vers le passé !

Jérémie appuya sur une touche de son clavier et une lumière blanche sortit du 

Supercalculateur, qui enveloppa William ainsi que le reste de la planète…

_Collège Kadic, cour_

Yumi : On a vraiment eu du bol, sur ce coup là ! Le Kolosse aurait pu s'en prendre à la ville !

Jérémie : Oui, surtout que j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen de ramener Emu !

William : Quoi ?

Odd : William Dunbar, le grand come-back !

Jérémie : Oui ! En fait, on va faire une virtualisation à l'envers ! De Lyoko vers la Terre, et non de la Terre à Lyoko. Une sorte de translation améliorée, quoi !

Ulrich : Et on teste ça quand ?

Jérémie : Dès que j'ai fini le programme. C'est-à-dire demain, si tout se passe bien !

William : Super !

Ulrich : Y'a pas à dire, t'as vraiment changé du tout au tout, William !

Tous se mirent à rire.


	9. Code Lyoko Episode 104

**Episode 104 : Leurre**

_Collège Kadic, chambre d'Ulrich et Odd_

Le téléphone portable d'Ulrich se mit à sonner.

Ulrich : C'est un SMS de Jérémie.

Odd : Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Ulrich : « Rendez-vous à l'usine le plus rapidement possible. »

_Usine, laboratoire_

Toute la bande était au complet.

Jérémie : J'ai localisé un autre Réplika.

Odd : Et c'est pour ça que tu nous fais lever à 4h du matin ?

Jérémie : C'est un Réplika du territoire céleste !

Yumi : Et alors ?

Aelita : Il n'y en a que deux. Comme, avant qu'Emu n'apparaisse, on n'avait pas connaissance du territoire céleste, ces Réplikas constituent une cachette parfaite pour Hopper !

Yumi : Compris ! Mais on y va comment ?

Jérémie : il faut que je reconstruise un Skid. Mais ça va prendre du temps…

Odd : OK, mais on fait quoi ?

Jérémie : Vous ? Vous rattrapez Emu. Son seul pouvoir, avec la Conversion, est celui de naviguer dans la mer numérique. Imaginez ce qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai annoncé ça…

William : Et tu l'as laissée partir ?

Jérémie : Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, au juste ?

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Jérémie : Bon. Scanner… Transfert… Virtualisation !

_Lyoko, territoire du désert_

Ulrich : On arrive trop tard. Elle vient juste de plonger.

Jérémie : Oh non ! J'ai vu ça… Comment on va faire pour la ramener ?

Odd : Ben t'as ton programme-miracle, non ?

Jérémie : Oui, mais pour ça, faut la dévirtualiser !

William : Donc si ça foire…

Jérémie : Oui. Bon, ben puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire, je vous ra…

Quelque chose apparut sur l'écran.

Jérémie : XANA ! XANA est en train d'ouvrir un portail vers le Réplika ! Vite ! Prenez-le !

Ulrich : On y va !

Les Lyokoguerriers traversèrent le portail.

Odd : On y est ! Y'a pas à dire c'est vraiment pareil que chez nous !

Jérémie : Emu se dirige vers le Cœur du Réplika. Arrêtez-la ! Elle peut détruire Xana-Hopper mais ça pourrait être dangereux pour Hopper.

William : On va l'arrêter !

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'intérieurs de la « grosse bouboule » d'Odd.

William : C'est… vide… Y'a que le cœur.

Jérémie : Ben empêchez Emu de le détruire ! Une barrière de protection a déjà sauté !  
Emu se retourna et tira une flèche sur Ulrich, qui se fit immédiatement dévirtualiser.

Odd : Elle nous empêche d'approcher !

Tandis qu'Emu tirait une autre flèche sur Yumi, et la dévirtualisait, William vit, sidéré, la méduse s'approcher lentement d'Emu…

William : La mé… la mémé…  


Jérémie : La méduse !

Odd : On la voit, Jérémie !

Emu tira une flèche sur Odd et une autre sur Aelita. Il ne restait plus que William. La méduse attrapa alors Emu.

Jérémie : William ! Cours ! La méduse a attrapé Emu !

William se mit à courir vers la méduse. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, c'était trop tard. Emu était déjà contrôlée par Hopper.

Jérémie : Je vais lancer mon programme ! Tu dois dévirtualiser Emu, William !

Emu utilisa son épée sur la seconde barrière de protection et la fit sauter.

William : Noooon !

Emu tira une flèche sur le cœur du Réplika. C'est alors que William lança son épée sur Emu.

Jérémie : Oh là là ! C'était un leurre ! Xana-Hopper se trouve sur l'autre Réplika ! On s'est fait berner… Rematérialisation… William ! Matérialisation… Emu !

_Usine, salle des scanners_

Tandis que le Réplika disparaissait, Emu et William sortirent des scanners.

Yumi : Ouais ! Emu est ici, Jérémie !

Emu se leva. C'est alors que tout le monde vit ses yeux… et le sigle XANA dedans. Emu leva un bras et électrocuta tout le monde. Puis, elle se rendit au labo et éjecta Jérémie de son siège.

Emu : Bien essayé…

Emu se rendit à nouveau sur Lyoko.

Jérémie : Argh… Emu est contrôlée par Hopper !

Odd : Merci, Einstein, on avait remarqué !

William : On fait quoi ?

Jérémie : Ben… pour l'instant rien. Je vais retravailler le programme de libération que j'avais 

utilisé sur William.

Odd : OK ! Nous, on va se coucher. Il est 5h du mat', Einstein, tu devrais te coucher aussi…

_Le lendemain matin, Cour du collège Kadic_

Yumi : On fait quoi, alors, pour Emu ?

William : Il faut la sauver !

Ulrich : T'en es où du programme, Jérémie ?

Jérémie : Ca avance.

Aelita : Mais ce sera long.

Odd : Cool. Avant on avait William, maintenant on a sa copine. T'as de ces relations, William…


End file.
